Pain and Love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After Caitlin Snow is hurt and becomes Killer frost; the guilt weighs heavily on Barry and decides to leave his pregnant Girlfriend Thea Queen to protect her, But Oliver follows him to national City, will he knock some sense into him... literally. Guess starring Supergirl.


Pain and Love

(A One-shot requested my 'Sherizal' so I hope you enjoy)

It happened not long after Thea announced she was pregnant with Barry Allen's child, Barry Allen was happy beyond anything else he thought possible until something happened, Caitlin Snow was injured by a Meta-human who was trying to draw the Flash out and Barry never forgave himself for that, he realised then that he could not always protect the people close to him and if he lost Thea and their child then it would end him.

Waiting for her to fall asleep he left a note behind but not before kissing her forehead as she slept placing a hand on her belly "I love you both… forever" he whispered before closing the door behind him, wiping his eyes of the tears he sped away once he was outside, he needed to see an old friend of his who was right now living in National City.

Thea woke up finding the note he left behind, Thea was confused and opened it up and began to read;

 _Dear Thea_

 _Words cannot describe how much I love you and our unborn child but I cannot be with you, Caitlin Snow was hurt because of me and it made me realise that I cannot always protect you or our child from harm, if anything happened to you both then it would kill me._

 _By the time you wake up I will be long gone and I ask only one thing from you, be happy. Give our baby a good home and more than that, be with a man who can protect you and make you both happy._

 _The Flash is nothing but a curse on the people I love and I will not drag you and our baby into it…_

 _…I'm sorry._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Bartholomew Henry Allen_

 _P.S. I love you_

Thea read the note more than 3 times when she felt her blood lust and fury return with a vengeance, it was worst with her hormones though now meaning she was fully capable of killing anybody.

Oliver dropped by with Felicity when they heard Thea's screams and shrieking, Oliver looked to Felicity "Lets come back later" he said getting the wrong idea on what was going on behind those door, Felicity was blushing until she recognised the sound Thea was making "Oliver, something is wrong" she said and Oliver looked to her then the closed door before banging on the door "Thea… it's me and Felicity, open the door for me please" he said and soon the door flew open and standing before him and Felicity was a distressed and very pissed off Thea, Oliver even looked afraid of her.

"He left" she looked to her brother and broke down into tears and he hugged her to him.

"What happened?" he asked and she showed him the note before Felicity led her back to the sofa when she broke down in Felicity's arms again crying as Oliver read the note before sighing in deep thought "He could never forgive himself for Caitlin" he muttered throwing the letter down onto the table.

"Didn't you talk to him about that when he walked away from Central City" Felicity wondered and he nodded "Yeah… but he's stubborn, he still blamed himself for what happened"

Oliver looked in deep thought for a few seconds before looking to his sister "Thea, where would he go?" he asked and Thea looked in deep thought as Felicity suggested "Central City" she stated and he shook his head "No that's where it started"

"He has a friend, Kara… Supergirl" she said "He would go talk to her sometimes" Oliver nodded his head remembering Kara from Barry's birthday party after Thea and him started dating.

"Right I'll go and see if I can talk some sense into him" he said and Thea called to him "Don't hurt him" he muttered to himself "I can't make that promise" and with that he was gone leaving Felicity to look after Thea.

National City:

Kara was cleaning up her apartment when her doorbell dinged, forgetting using her x-ray vision she opened the door and smiled "Barry" she said happy to see her old friend "Hey Kara, do you have time to talk?" he asked and she nodded "Sure" she stepped to the side to allow him inside her apartment.

"How's Thea?" she asked and he smiled "She is great, she's pregnant" he announced and she squealed "Oh that's great, I am so happy for you" she hugged him but noticed he was lacking in the right mood "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have… let her go" he said and she looked confused, leaning her head to the side as she sat down on the couch with him.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"The incident with Caitlin made me realise that I cannot protect the ones I love so I… left" he announced and he felt her hard slap.

"That was not your fault, Caitlin made her choice when she got her powers, you tried to bring her back and for what… you nearly died 3 times trying to save her!" her voice raising higher.

"It would not have happened if I had stopped the first Killer Frost from infecting her" She sighed "Barry you got to stop hogging all this blame… you did it when the singularity hit the city, you did it when your mother died and you did it when Ronnie and Eddie died" he lowered his head "You have got to stop" she pleaded.

"Who else is there to blame if not me?" he asked and she smiled "Nobody is to blame other than the madmen you have faced, you defeated Reverse Flash, and you defeated Zoom"

He gave her a smile and he stood up "I guess I better head home" he said and she smiled "yeah you better, see you Bear" she said hugging him and he hugged her back before leaving her apartment.

Barry took a shortcut through an Alleyway wanting to get to the train station, he needed to think of a perfect way to apologies for the pain he caused Thea, the night had drawn in fast so the Alley was pitch dark.

Soon a whistle had drawn his attention behind him and he turned around but not fast enough for him to get hit hard by a green arrow, gasping in pain he pulled the arrow from his shoulder.

"Nanites, the same thing I used on the man in yellow last year" Oliver's voice sounded as he stepped from the darkness.

"Oliver… what…" he gasps but was unprepared for punch to his face sending him rolling backwards, the pain from the Nanites stopping his speed was filling his nerves.

"You hurt Thea, broke her heart" Oliver roared making a kick but Barry rolled back and made a punch to Oliver's jaw who grunted in pain as they traded punches and kicks, the sound of their fists colliding echoed through the alleyway.

"Oliver… let me explain… I…" Once again he was cut off by Oliver's fist making contact with his nose causing blood to pour from his nose and Barry fell onto his back hard in pain.

Oliver went to grab him but was un prepared for the kick to his gut that Barry would send his way, the kick knocked the wind from him giving Barry time to get back to his feet and began to vibrate eradicating the Nanites from his body, Oliver readied his bow until Kara shouted from above them "ENOUGH!" Oliver ignored her and fired another Nanite arrow but she was faster melting it with her heat vision.

"I said enough" she said again and this time Oliver listened lowering his bow.

"Good now Oliver, Barry came to me for advice and I managed to get it into his thick skull…" Barry interrupted "Hey!" Ignoring him she continued "He's returning to Thea" Oliver looked uncomfortable as he looked to Barry "you were" Barry nodded "I got 2 stops to make first but yes" Oliver lowered his head "Oh"

"Good now Barry… Oliver attacked you because you left his sister aka your girlfriend who is pregnant, if the situation was reversed wouldn't you do the same" Barry nodded and she sighed "Good, now hug it out" Oliver folded his bow away and shook his head "No way" he said even more uncomfortable.

Kara shook her head before flying off leaving both Barry and Oliver standing around looking uncomfortable.

"well time for us to go home, meet me at the Central City Meta-human prison" Barry said and Oliver nodded wondering what was Barry going to do.

Central city:

The Prison was dark and cold, even for Oliver Queen as he and Barry made their way into a cell with ice all around.

"Barry" Caitlin's cold voice hissed from her cell, she was chained up and wearing a bracelet that only allowed her to maintain her need for cold but restricted her ability to form deadly weapons to break free.

"hey there Caitlin" Barry said sadly looking at her.

"Aww is poor Mr Barry Allen upset with me" she taunted sliding her tongue along her fanged, her hair white as snow and flowing.

"No… I've come to say sorry" he said as he walked over to her cage, it was Wayne Tech security, Barry called and asked Bruce a favour to get it here after Caitlin turned bad.

"Sorry… for what" she wondered looking curious.

"I couldn't save you, I tried and failed to bring you back… but I am done feeling guilty for the past" he straightened himself up "I am done with blaming myself for you"

"Aww Barry… but being bad is so much more fun" she said and he snorted "You touch anyone I love and you will see just how bad I can get" he threatened before turning away and walking away.

Caitlin smirked before the silence crept back into the darkened room and she sniffed wondering why a small tear was falling down her cheek.

Oliver and Barry stood outside "You ok Barry?" Oliver asked and he nodded in reply before placing his hands in his office "I wanted to ask you something" Barry showed Oliver the diamond ring and Oliver felt his eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly "Barry… are you asking me what I think you're asking me" he smirked as Barry laughed sarcastically "Believe me there is no way you're my type" he snorted "I want to marry Thea"

Oliver smiled placing a hand on Barry's shoulder "Barry, you've always been a brother to me, so I give you my blessing" he replied and Barry smiled.

"Good now I better get home, I need to give Thea an apology" Barry said and Oliver chuckled "come on, let's take the train back" he said.

The train ride was silent and Barry was day dreaming in his own world and Oliver was in deep thought till he broke the silence "Sorry I attacked you" he said and Barry shrugged "Its ok, I hurt Thea"

Oliver shook his head "It was not just that… lately I have been afraid that I will lose Thea"

Barry leaned his head to the side and chuckled making Oliver confused before Barry explained "Thea said the same to me, she said that she was worried she was no longer your Speedy" he rubbed his hair "She will always be your speedy" Oliver smiled as they stood up as the train stopped and they jumped off the train, Oliver gave him a nod and watched as Barry sped off back home.

Felicity left Thea to grab some supplies until she had a call from Oliver letting her know that Barry was on his way home and they needed some alone time so Felicity went home to meet him, Barry walked to the door and took a deep breath before entering the apartment "Thea… you in?" he called and she whispered sleepily "Barry" he smiled and switched the light on but his smile faded when he saw the pain in her eyes and the tears that she had cried.

"I am so sorry Thea" he said and she wrapped her arms around him "Don't leave me again" she sniffed and he nodded "I won't… ever again"

"Why run Barry… I am trying to understand" she asked and he sat down with her.

"The memory of not being able to save Caitlin weighed heavily, now she is in a prison cell because of me… because I was too slow to stop her from being hurt" he said before straightening up "But now I realize that as much as I blame myself… she is too blame too" Thea smiled sadly "Does this mean that you are letting this guilt go" she wondered and he nodded "Yes… there is something I wanted to ask you though" Thea looked confused and Barry got to his feet and turned to her before kneeling down on 1 knee "Thea Queen, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He pulled the box out of his pocket and revealed the diamond ring "Will you Marry me?" he asked and she smiled "Yes Barry I will" she got down on her knees and kissed him deep.

From there on in Their life was perfect, Oliver walked Thea down the aisles whilst Joe was Barry's best man, Laurel was Thea's bridesmaid but the head bridesmaid was their daughter who Laurel held in her arms as Barry and Thea got married.

Killer Frost heard of Barry's and Thea's marriage and felt the corner of her lip curl upwards into a smile… maybe Caitlin Snow wasn't dead inside her after all.

(I hope you enjoy this little one-shot story requested by 'Sherizal')

Lycanboy666


End file.
